


Percival's Little Girl

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M (Implied), Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Parent Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: It's a beautiful Wednesday, and Percival is picking his daughter up from school, but then he loses her. To make matters even worse, the police has found a dead body.





	Percival's Little Girl

Percival walked into the park with his six years old daughter Sera (named after Seraphina). The sun was shining brightly on this warm on this warm summer afternoon. Percival loved Wednesdays for he was allowed to leave early at work to pick Sera up. He’d park the car at home and walk through the park to end up at Sera’s school where he’d wait for her to come.

Together, Percival and Sera walked under the shadows of the huge trees, smiling at each other, until someone from the Department of Magical Security came along with his daughter which was a bit older. She was nine years old.

‘Can I ask you something, Mr. Graves?’ the man asked, grabbing Percival’s arm.

‘I don’t have much time, so keep it short.’ There weren’t specific obligations Percival had at the moment, but he wasn’t a man of wasting time either.

‘Daddy, may I play in the park?’ Sera asked, ever polite. Percival nodded, but he did say: ‘Alright, but stay around.’

***

After a half an hour, Percival and his colleague were finally finished talking. Percival turned to look for Sera, but he couldn’t see her. He decided to look for her. The park wasn’t very big, but he knew she could be anywhere. And yet he decided to look for her.

‘Sera?’ he asked. ‘Sera? Sera, where are you?!’ he shouted eventually. ‘This isn’t funny! Come back!’

Desperation creeped up to Percival as he searched for Sera, shouting her name and begging her to come back. However, she didn’t respond, she didn’t come back. Slowly, the faith drained out of him. And then he decided that he’d go to the police. He raced home, got into his car and raced to the police station.

Once he entered, he demanded service. He had never had something like this, and he always hoped it’d never happen, but now it has and he’ll have to deal with it.

A few minutes later, a police officer asked him what the matter was, taking him to a private room.

‘My daughter has gone missing’, Percival explained to which the officer nodded. ‘We were walking home through the park and I bumped into a colleague. He asked me if we could talk about something from work. My daughter asked if she was allowed to play in the park and I let her. I know she’s intelligent enough to look after herself, or at least, I thought so. Now she’s gone. I have no idea where she may be or with whom.’

‘Do you have a wife?’ the officer asked.

‘Yes. Her name is Jane Faye. She works at MACUSA, just like me. That’s how we met.’

‘Could you tell me more about your daughter, Mr. Graves?’

‘She has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She’s the average length for a six years old. She wore a blue dress and white shoes. Please find her for my wife and me.’ Percival watched the officer note every single word.

‘Does your wife even know about this?’

‘No, not yet. And I don’t know how to say it. She’ll break down.’

‘It’ll hurt more if you don’t tell her and she discovers herself.’

***

After telling the last details about Sera, Percival went home. He didn’t look forward to telling Jane about the fact that Sera had gone missing, but he had to anyway so he decided he’d do it directly. Maybe it’d be harsh, but he had to.

‘Hey, darling!’ Jane greeted Percival with a kiss on his lips, and then she bent over to hug Sera like she always did, only to notice that Sera wasn’t there. ‘Where’s Sera?’

Somewhere in the back of his head, Percival thought about lying, but he forced the idea away. He wouldn’t lie to his wife and thus he had to confess that he lost her.

‘You what?!’ Jane answered, shocked.

‘I’m sorry, love but… I know I should’ve been more careful.’ Percival bowed his head down in shame. ‘I did make a report at the police station. They’ll have information soon enough, I think.’

Jane sighed. ‘Well… At least you did that. But when will we hear anything from the police station?’

‘I don’t know. The only thing we can do is wait.’

***

The next day, Percival got a call on his office. The police investigators had found something. He picked Jane up and together they went to the police station. They needed to know what was found.

***

‘Good, you’re here’, the police officer said as Percival and Jane settled down in the same private room as yesterday. ‘However,’ the police officer stated. ‘I might want to warn you for the information I’m going to give. It’s not… good news.’ The officer opened up a map and showed the couple pictures of a small, severely burnt face. The little girl had a bloodied body. It took seconds for the image to sink in. Percival already knew what the officer was going to say, and yet he remained silent, pulling Jane in a tight embrace.

‘Do you mean that…?’ Jane stuttered. ‘Do you mean that this is…? Oh my God… Sera…’ Jane started to sob quietly, but Percival gestured the police officer that he should continue his story.

‘There is a possibility that this is your daughter. According to the blood found between her legs, we assume she was forced sexual assault before being burnt to death. Because of the burnt face, we can’t identify her, but maybe you can.’ The officer picked up a box. He picked out a bracelet, and that made Jane gasp. It was the exact same bracelet Sera got for her birthday last month.

It took Percival an enormous amount of strength to stay strong, to fight back his tears as his wife wrestled herself free from his embrace and ran out, crying uncontrollably. And he had no other choice than to follow her. He managed to catch up with her and he stopped her, making her collapse on top of him. With great effort, he managed to support her weight to the car. He still managed to fight back the tears as they drove home, not knowing how.

***

That evening, Percival just couldn’t bear to eat; he just stared at Sera’s empty spot, still fighting back tears. The small things were the ones he missed most. One of them was kissing her goodnight after tucking her in. And now the dinner table seemed so empty without her cheery voice to lighten the moods. Percival was surprised that Jane was even able to eat at all, even if it was just one bite.

‘Darling…’ Jane mutters. ‘I know it’s hard but… we… You have to eat. The last time you ate was yesterday, before Sera disappeared.’ She’d rather not say the name Sera again, but she knew she had to, someday.

‘It’s just so different without her… Our little girl… She’s everything to me… I can’t understand why anyone could do something like this…’ As he spoke, Percival’s eyes were still stuck at Sera’s empty chair. He missed her cheerful chatter. ‘I’m going to lie down on the bed, darling. It… I’m tired.’

Walking up the stairs, Percival decided he’d already brush his teeth. He felt no desire to watch television, eat or do anything at all. He hadn’t eaten for about twenty-four hours now, but he didn’t want to either. As he entered the bathroom, he decided he wouldn’t look himself in the eye either. He knew what he’d see: a selfish monster. But looking yourself in the eye is inevitable, and Percival knew it. And yet he tried so hard not to. Any sight was better than the sight of his own selfish self.

Then the inevitable happened: Percival’s eyes met their reflection and it hit him like he expected. Even harder that he expected. The excruciating weight of guilt lying heavily on his shoulders.

As his eyes were confronted with their very own reflection, they began to water. Slowly at first, but it sped up quickly. Soon the tears flooded his face and yet he couldn’t make himself look away from the mirror, from his own eyes.

‘I’m a terrible father…’ Percival muttered to his own reflection. ‘I was supposed to protect my little girl…’

Finally Percival stopped the useless fight against his tears, sinking to his knees, allowing himself to sob.

‘I should have been there!’ he cried out between sobs. ‘I should’ve protected my little girl! I should’ve…! I’m so, so sorry! Daddy’s so sorry, darling! I…’ Percival wished he could hold Sera once more, sheltering her from lightning and nightmares. The realization that those pleasant moments of being together were truly at an end was the final straw. Broken, Percival started banging his head against the wall, almost desperate to feel something else than the burning guilt. In the process, he didn’t hear the feet climbing the stairs. He didn’t hear his wife screaming out his name either. He did feel her pulling him away from the wall.

‘Percival…’ Jane muttered.

‘It’s all my fault!’ Percival sobbed. ‘I should’ve payed more attention to her!’ And then the sadness turned to anger again. ‘You murderer!’ he cried out, almost as if he imagined the man standing in front of him. ‘Why did you…?! How could you?! You should’ve taken me! You should’ve raped and killed me, but not my little Sera! Come take my life, you bastard! Come take my fucking life!’

‘Calm down, darling. It’s going to be alright.’ Jane carefully kissed Percival’s lips. Locked in an embrace, they walked to the bedroom. They both knew neither of them had brushed their teeth (properly) but they didn’t care either. Not brushing their teeth was the least of their worries.

‘Sleep well, darling.’ Percival acted as if he had calmed down, but he hadn’t. He just acted like that to satisfy his wife. He wanted her to have rest for the night, whatever may become of his rest.

For at least an hour, Percival had been staring at the dark ceiling, wondering how everything would’ve been if he was there on time. He’d never be able to forgive himself for what he’d done, or for what he hadn’t.

After that hour in which the guilt threatened to overtake him, he drifted off to sleep, finally. But unfortunately even sleep wasn’t a break from the awful events from the past day.

***

Percival was standing in the park, talking to his colleague, just like he did yesterday, but this time, he felt something was wrong with Sera. A panic attack overtook him and he excused himself before running of to search for Sera. Luckily he heard her voice soon, but he didn’t like the words he heard.

‘Please don’t hurt me!’ Sera sobbed. ‘Please don’t hurt me! Daddy! Help!’

As Percival approached his daughter’s screaming voice, the begging didn’t stop. And eventually, he saw a man bent over his little girl, his belt loose. He was whispering disgusting things in the little girl’s ears. The tears ran down her face in unbroken lines as she tried to push the man off, to no avail.

Seeing this, Percival didn’t waste any time and slammed the man against the head. For a few seconds, the man was disorientated. It was long enough for Percival to pull Sera out of his vice-like grip, but then the man came to again. He grabbed Percival’s neck and threw him down before concentrating on Sera again.

‘No!’ Percival shouted protectively. ‘Don’t do this! Not to her! Take me if you want, but don’t hurt my little girl!’

‘I wouldn’t say that, you idiot!’ The man laughed but he couldn’t resist inspecting Percival. ‘I know you’, he noticed.

‘I’m Percival Graves and that girl is my daughter. And you’re not going to hurt her!’

‘That’s my decision to make, Percival.’

‘Don’t call me Percival!’

‘I can do whatever I want. And if you want your daughter and you to come out of this alive, you’ll do exactly as I say.’

‘Depending on your wishes.’

‘Take her place.’

The man didn’t have to explain what ‘Take her place’ was supposed to mean. He wanted to rape Sera. And Percival was willing to be raped if that was the only way to save his little girl.

Accepting his fate, Percival got up and looked the man in the eye saying ‘Fine, I’ll do as you say, but promise me you won’t hurt Sera.’

‘Daddy, don’t!’ Sera cried out. ‘He’s going to hurt you!’

‘It… It’s alright, darling.’ Percival knew he was lying and that the stranger was going to hurt him, but if he wanted to get his daughter out alive, he had to play by the stranger’s rules, even if they violated his own. He just wanted his daughter to be safe, even if he wasn’t.

‘Suck my cock, Percival. And make it romantic. I know you want it.’ The stranger stared at him, expecting some obedience, but Percival didn’t move. ‘Do I have to spell it out?’ the stranger hissed. Percival took a deep breath before sinking to his knees and opening up the stranger’s trousers. Squeezing his eyes shut, Percival took the head of the stranger’s cock in his mouth. Soon he took the full length in his mouth, gagging slightly. He didn’t like this at all, but he knew that he had no choice. If he wouldn’t do as he was told, he’d risk Sera’s life; the poor girl didn’t deserve a painful death.

‘Daddy! Don’t do this, Daddy!’ Sera cried, pulling at Percival’s shoulders, but Percival didn’t give in. The stranger, however, wasn’t that pleased with Sera’s interference. He pushed her off, making her fall on her backside. His look prevented her from interfering once again.

Percival was slightly shocked when the man pushed him of the cock.

‘Did I…?’ Percival started, wiping his own spit and the pre-cum from his chin.

‘Don’t. I just want to have some more pleasure with you.’ The stranger pulled Percival closer, tugging at his belt. Percival didn’t struggle or fight. He just let it happen; he knew what would happen if he didn’t: the man would hurt Sera and he’d try to prevent that whatever the price may be.

As the cock entered his ass, he gasped. He had never experienced anything alike, and he’d always hoped things like this wouldn’t happen either, but now it did. He had to live with it.

Both men ignored Sera’s cries and sobs. The stranger ignored her easily, but to Percival his daughter’s sobs were like a physical pain, adding to the pain of the rape. He didn’t want his daughter to cry or to be sad, or to get hurt. And that’s why he endured.

Both men sighed as the stranger came. The stranger dropped Percival on the ground and pulled up his trousers watching how Sera ran to her father, crying and begging.

‘He’s going to pay’, the stranger heard Percival say to his little girl. He didn’t like that statement, kicking Percival straight into his face. After that he grabbed Percival by the neck and pulled him up. ‘You’re not going to tell anyone about this and you’d better make sure your little daughter doesn’t either. Otherwise she’ll pay.’

***

Percival was woken by the doorbell and knocking on the door and windows. He got up, noticing that he had gone to bed with his suit still on. He didn’t care, however. He walked down the stairs and opened up the door. At first he wanted to tell the people at the door to get the fuck out and slam the door before going back to sleep, but what he saw changed that. There was a car standing at the doorstep and there was a severely wounded man in the car. The officer came out and told Percival that he had good news just before Sera came out of the other side of the car.

Apparently, the girl murdered was someone else. The rapist had planned on doing the same to Sera but someone had stepped in. The man who stepped in, now came out of the car too, but Percival didn’t even really see it.

‘Jane!’ Percival shouted. ‘Come! Sera is back!’

Barely ten seconds later Jane showed up at the door, wearing just a bathrobe and undergarments. Seeing Sera made the tears flow her face once more. She kissed Sera on her cheeks and on her nose while Percival hugged his two girls. All three were weeping in relief: they were reunited.

‘Thank you so incredibly much. You don’t know how much this means to us.’ Percival brushed away his tears. 

‘No need to thank me. I wasn’t the one who saved your daughter.’ The officer answered humbly.

‘Thank you’, Percival said, turning to the wounded man.

‘Any decent person would’ve done something alike’, the man responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
